This Child
by EvilCharmer1547
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story "Wasn't Meant To Be." Will contain EvilCharming and maybe a few other ships! ;)
1. Author's Note

A/N: This is the sequel to "Wasn't Meant To Be," thank you to all you beautiful followers! This story may have a few surprises for you and whether you approve of them or not, they will happen. Haha! But I promise that Regina will get her true love! :D


	2. Six And A Half Months Later

A/N: This will follow my first EvilCharming story, "Wasn't Meant To Be." -

*About 6 1/2 Months Later*

Regina sat in her living room by a warm fire. The night was cold and she stood up to look out the window at the falling snow. As she sipped some warm apple cider, she sighed and put her hand on her bulging stomach as she looked down at it.

'Snow.' She thought. David was now with his real true love, she believed. 'I know that this is what I deserved. I did not live a life of love or forgiveness. So I don't deserve either.'

She looked out as the wind blew harder and the snow fell. The blizzard was getting worse. She was thankful that she had nowhere to go tonight for she knew that driving in this weather would truly be impossible.

She shook her head and walked back over to the fireplace. She looked at the pictures on the mantle of Henry and her when he was just a toddler. Smiling, a tear fell down her cheek as she remembered how much she missed her son and how long it had been since she saw him last.

It had been about 4 months since she saw him, and since she even left the house. There would be the occasional trips to the store, post office, or the bank and of course her trips to the hospital for her ultrasounds. The baby was due in the next two weeks or so and she was so excited to meet Olivia. She really wished that David could at least meet the baby, even just one look at her with a small smile would be enough for Regina to raise this baby alone.

It wouldn't be hard at all. She did it with Henry. 'Yeah. Look how great that turned out, dearie.' She heard Mr. Gold saying in her mind. She didn't listen to him. This time it would be different, and it would be her own child. With no biological parents to come ruin her life and steal her only love away from her.

Yes, she did still love David. The main reason for never leaving the house. She would see David, in such a small town like Storybrooke, and she would be caught staring at him with his wife, daughter, and her own son. She'd shake it off, leave, and cry herself to sleep that night.

She also refused to be seen in public after what happened when she resigned as mayor. How humiliated she felt. The town had decided they wouldn't have to vote for a new mayor after her and they would live under the control of "King David and Queen Mary Margaret" as co-mayors. How ridiculous she thought that was, but she accepted it. She was weak now. Hadn't used magic since that day. She found herself very emotional lately, but she blamed it on pregnancy hormones.

The third reason she wouldn't leave the house was due to the father of her child. It wasn't about David. It was about everyone else. Whenever she'd stop at the store, she'd hear whispering around her. One day she heard two women saying how impossible it was that Graham was Olivia's father due to the period of time that went by, but she stuck with it. 'What did it matter to them, anyway?' She asked herself.

She wiped away her tear and walked to the kitchen, setting her empty cider glass in the sink. She jumped when she heard a pounding on her door. 'Who on Earth could that be?' She walked to the front door and hesitated before opening it.

"David?"

"May I come in?"

"Ummm..."

"Please? It's important."

"Well, it must be, since you drove all the way from the other side of town in this God awful weather."

She stepped aside and let him in before closing the door. She turned and watched him look around the foyer as if he was trying to remember something.

"What's this about?" She finally asked.

"I just-" He began to speak, but he changed his mind and he put his hand on her stomach.

"David, what are you do-?"

He kissed her and she quickly pushed him away.

"David!"

"Regina, I remember."

"You-" She took a short, but deep breath. "What?"

"I remember."

"How di-?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting at home watching Emma, Henry, and Mary Margaret play and it just clicked."

"That's not possible! The spell-"

"It wore off and I know everything. I-You saved everyone."

"It was nothing."

"It was selfless, and you truly redeemed yourself in that single act. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm very upset with you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I told you NOT to cast that spell. But you did it anyway. And you've had to deal with this whole pregnancy by yourself. I don't know if I can forgive you for that. But I DO know, that I love you." He paused for a moment.

"David-"

"I love you and I will not allow you to raise our daughter by yourself-"

"David-"

"No. Let me finish. I will raise her with you and you will get your happy endin-"

"David!"

"What?!"

"I think my water just broke."


	3. First Name

"We have to get to the hospital." David said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"David, there's no way we can get there in this weath-" She was cut off by a painful contraction and she screamed.

"What do you want me to do?" David asked, a little upset about snow interfering.

"I don't know. Think of something!"

She tried to remember her Lamaze breathing, but it was more painful than she was expecting.

"Umm...Ithought you weren't due for another week?"

"David!" She screamed a little more aggressively than she had intended.

"Right! Uhhhh...Ummmmm..." He was now pacing, trying to figure something out. "Dr. Whale?"

"You can try, but...I don't know if he'll be able to make it."

"Well, we'll just have to try and see what we can do."

Her contractions were irregular at first, but she remembered Dr. Whale saying that it was normal at the beginning of labor. David brought her over to lie down on a blanket in front of the fire, because standing and walking usually makes contractions stronger. Unfortunately, lying down does not make contractions go away, but it would make them a little less painful for her.

David called Dr. Whale and he said he'd try his best to make it in the storm.

He sat next to her, holding her hand as her contractions became regular, about ten to fifteen minutes apart starting in her back and moving to her lower abdomen.

Every contraction that came, she squeezed David's forearm tighter and he almost screamed, too. He didn't realize how strong she was. But being in labor definitely contributed.

"I should go get-"

"No. Please don't go."

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get you some more pillows and a wash cloth."

He kissed her on the forehead and left. After giving her the pillows, he went to the kitchen to get a bowl of water and wash cloth and he returned to her.

Her contractions were getting closer. They were seven minutes apart and they started to get worried that Dr. Whale wouldn't make it on time.

David put the wet wash cloth to her forehead as she was sweating.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the hospital." David said.

"No, don't apologize, David. It's not your-" Another contraction came and she fought back a scream as she said 'fault' through her grinding teeth.

"Our relationship took a turn after I lost Leopold's baby."

"I remember. Let's not talk about that right now-"

"No, you should hear this. You told me that day, that I would be able to carry a baby with the right man to be a father..."

"I did."

"You were right. I got you."

A tear fell down his cheek and Regina fought back another scream as they heard a knocking at the door.

"That's probably Dr. Whale. I'll get it." He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and he stood up as he quickly went to the front door.

"Dr. Whale. She's right in there."

Dr. Whale rushed to the side of the fireplace with his medical bag. David followed and they both knelt down on opposite sides of her.

"How far apart are they?" Dr. Whale asked.

"About five minutes?" David answered for her, since she seemed to be having another one at the moment.

"It's early, Dr. Whale." Regina said, sounding worried.

"It happens all the time. Have you been staying free of stress like I told you?"

"Yes...Well... until-"

She shot a quick look at David and he looked up guiltly at Dr. Whale, who gave him a disappointed and utterly annoyed look.

"What? I'm-I-"

Dr. Whale rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Regina.

"It's gonna be okay, Regina. I promise."

David cocked his head to the side slightly and furrowed his brow when he noticed the way Dr. Whale weakly smiled at her. Even the way she smiled back at him. Why was Whale all of a sudden so concerned with the Evil Queen's well-being?

"Victor, I-"

"Sssshhhh...It's alright, Regina."

"Victor?" David was wondering how they got in a first name basis.

"They're getting closer together." Whale said, referring back to Regina's contractions, ignoring David's curiosity.

About an hour went by before it was time to push and Regina held David's hand as he put the wash cloth to her head for the last time.

"It's time to push, Reggi." Victor said.

"I can't." She sobbed.

Victor moved to her side again and he moved in close to her, their faces inches apart.

"Listen, Regina. You've endured so much in your life. Don't quit doing so right now. You can do this." He whispered.

She nodded slowly as she closed her eyes and Victor moved back to his original position, ready for the baby.

Regina noticed the way that David looked at Victor as if her were jealous. As if he knew something was up. He looked down at her and he saw the look in her eyes. It was almost a look of apology. As if she was afraid of hurting him. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Come on, Regina. Push!" Victor said and she pushed.

"One more push. You're doing great, Hon."

"You can do it, Regina." David said, trying to pretend he didn't hear Victor calling her 'Hon.'

She gave one last push and they heard the cries of their baby girl. Victor removed the clamps from his disposable packaging and began to cut the umbilical cord when he looked at David and the back to Regina. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. You should probably be the one to-Uh-" Victor handed the scissors to David, as he looked down, avoiding looking David in the eye.

"Thanks." David said awkwardly as he took the scissors.

He cut the umbilical cord and gave he scissors back to Victor.

"Hold on one second." Victor said with a large grin on his face as he looked at the baby girl.

He cleaned the baby and checked for any birth defects. He turned back around and handed the baby to Regina.

"She's perfectly healthy...You did it, Regina. You were wonderful." Victor's smile faded when Regina turned and smiled at David.

""You did it." David said as he held onto the tiny hand with his finger.

"WE did it." Regina answered.

David kissed her on the forehead and Victor looked away.

"I'll-Uh-I should be going." Victor said sadly as he stood.

"Victor. Wait, I-" Regina's smile faded.

"It's okay, Regina. I'll come and check on you in the morning."

"You shouldn't leave in this weath-"

"I agree. It's terrible out there." David said.

"I'll be alright."

"But-" Regina began.

"Please...Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Regina gave him a weak smile and she lightly nodded as he smiled at the infant and left. Regina kept her daze on the front door minutes after it had closed as David kissed the baby. She felt a wave of guilt, but she was too tired and exhausted to fight the deep sleep that she fell under the second David took the baby from her.


	4. Melancholy

Regina slowly opened her eyes to the fireplace. The coals were black and charred. She realized it was morning by the sun shining through her windows. She also realized that she was covered with blankets that weren't there when she fell asleep.

"Good morning."

She turned over and saw David standing and leaning against the door frame, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Did you get any sleep last night?" Regina said.

"Yes, I did actually. Ariana slept very good last night, but I'm sure she needs to be fed."

"Olivia." Regina said.

"What?"

"Her name is Olivia."

David smiled and he slowly walked over to kneel next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"In pain. And still pretty exhausted." Regina answered. "Where is she?"

"Over here." He stood up and walked around the other side of the sofa to the bassinet behind it and looked at the sleeping baby.

He didn't want to wake her, but he thought it was best for Regina not to walk yet, so he gently and quietly picked her up and brought her over to her mother. The second she was in Regina's arms, a smile, the biggest David had ever seen, was plastered onto Regina's face. To their surprise, Olivia never woke up. She would sometimes move around just a little and slightly open her eyes, but she never budged.

"She looks just like you, David." Regina smiled.

"No. she looks like you."

Regina looked back at Olivia.

"You think?"

"I know." He said, never taking his eyes off of Regina. He gave her a pained look.

She looked up at him and noticed.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry Regina. I never wanted you to be alone."

"Oh, David. Don't apologize. I did alright on my own. Remember…I had to raise henry alone for ten years."

"That's different than having to deal with a pregnancy."

"It was only six months, David. I was fine."

"Fine? What about when you almost-?"

He was cut off by a knock on the door.

"That's probably Dr. Whale." Regina said, ignoring their conversation.

David let out a sigh. "I'll be right back." He kissed her on the cheek before standing and getting the door.

"Please. Go right in." David said, an annoyed tone in his voice.

Victor walked into the living room and he stopped when he saw how happy Regina looked. He smiled. David was standing behind him.

"I'm going to Granny's to get you some food, Regina." David said and he left hesitantly, getting one last look at victor before closing the door behind himself.

For a moment, victor didn't know how to move. They both listened to the door close and he finally walked over and sat next to Regina with his doctor's kit.

"How are you feeling?" victor asked, a pained tone in his voice, as he took out a stethoscope and a sphygmomanometer to check her blood pressure.

He put the blood pressure cuff around her arm and repeatedly squeezed the end until her arm felt numb. He put the stethoscope to her arm and listened.

"I'm still a little exhausted and in pain, but I don't feel too bad."

"Any dizziness or trouble breathing?" he asked as he looked into her eyes with an ophthalmoscope.

"No. Not at all." She smiled.

He put away his tools and gave her another sad look.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, concerned at the look on his face. She thought maybe she wasn't so good after all.

"Tomorrow, I want you to bring the baby to the hospital."

"Why? Is something wrong with-?"

"No. No." he immediately felt bad about the misunderstanding. "You're both perfectly healthy. There are just a few more tests I have to do and the hospital has more accurate equipment."

Regina let out a sigh of relief and she relaxed a little more. Then she remembered why she felt so worried in the first place.

"Well, why do you look so melancholy?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but she knew. There was a moment of silence.

"Would you like to hold her?" Regina asked with a weak smile. She began to hand him Olivia.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." He shook his head and backed away from the baby.

Regina, worried and confused, pulled Olivia back to her original position and looked up at him as her smile faded and tears formed in her eyes.

"I should be getting back." Victor said as he stood, grabbing his box.

She nodded, fighting back her tears.

"She really is beautiful, Reggi. Just like her mother." He turned to leave.

"Victor?" She asked as he held the door open, ready to exit.

"Yes?" He refused to look at her.

"Do you want to know her name?"

"No." He left.

Regina watched him leave. As soon as the door closed, Olivia began to cry and Regina tried her best to comfort her as she fought back her own tears.


	5. Choices

*4 Months Ago*

Regina walked into Granny's Diner, hoping she wouldn't see the Charmings there. She was now four months pregnant and she hated seeing them after she'd erased their memories of everything.

She let out a sigh of relief when she opened the door and saw that the only customers present were herself and a young girl whom she had never seen before. The girl was sitting at the counter, a few stools away from Regina's regular seat.

"Hello, Ruby. A tea please." She was hoping for something stronger, but no caffeine allowed in pregnancy, unless she wanted the baby to be dancing around and kicking her insides all day.

"Sure." Ruby said. She didn't sound very sincere, but Regina ignored it. She knew that people still didn't trust her, but she would prove them wrong.

Regina rested her elbow on the counter and put her head to her hand. She jumped at the voice of the girl next to her.

"You seem to be having a rough day." The girl said, looking straight ahead.

Regina put her head up and looked at her.

"I-" She had no idea how to respond.

"A rough decade maybe." The girl said before sipping some orange juice.

"Me too. I've been spending the last few years searching for my mother. Well…actually, I can't really say how long I've been searching, because you cast the curse, but…I've never had much luck anyway. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be. But I can accept that. And I guess it was because of the fact that you cast that curse, but….I won't sit here and tell you how much you ruined my life or any chance at me finding her….I'd actually like to thank you for casting that curse. If it wasn't for your curse, a lot of people in this town, you for example, would've never become the people that they are today. Including myself. Yes, others would sit here blaming you, but all I can say is, that's not what life's about. It's about making choices. You can sit here blaming others for your misfortune, when truly, it's up to you how your life turns out. I mean….it's the way you react to certain situations and what you make of yourself. Life is a test. A test on you and your actions. A test of give and take. A test of your own success and a test of just living, no matter what others do or say. "

The girl finished her glass of orange juice and left a tip by her plate. She stood up, grabbed her purse, and put it on her shoulder, smiling at Regina.

"No one should live worrying about the actions of others. You are the author of your own life story." She began to walk passed Regina and she stopped next to her stool. "But for some reason, I feel like you already knew that."

The girl left and Regina just sat, thinking about what she had said. How could a girl of such a young age, speak so wisely, so experienced?

Ruby set down Regina's tea in front of her and she sipped it, still thinking about that girl. Where did she come from? Regina had truly never seen her before, and part of her wanted to chase after her. But she just sat and thought.

"Can I get you anything else?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She stared off into space, pensive about that teenager. Regina knew that she had to be a teenager. Or at least in her early twenties.

Ruby was shocked. She had never heard Regina say 'thank you' before. She turned and went back to the kitchen, smiling.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the on the door of the diner ring when it opened again. She turned her head to see the Charmings standing at the door, also surprised to see her.

"Hello, Regina." Mary Margaret said.

"Hello." Regina said in a monotone. "Henry, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Henry answered, as if he wasn't happy at all to see her. She frowned.

The four of them found a table to sit at and Regina turned around again to take another sip of her tea. Emma walked up to the counter to give Ruby the order. She turned to Regina when Ruby had gone.

"How's the life of freedom?" Emma asked, referring to her not being mayor anymore.

"It's alright." Regina said, but Emma could tell she was lying. "How's life with my son?" Regina said, nastier than she intended.

"Look, Regina. We-"

"I don't need to hear your pity." She snapped.

"I know you don't. I just- Look, we didn't want any of this to happen either."

"Sure you didn't! You just took my son like you said you would."

"We didn't take him, Regina. He chose to come with us, just like you chose to let magic and evil run your life...Life isa about making choices, Regina."

_'That's what she said.' _Regina thought of the young girl.

"And I'm sorry if you chose wrong."

Emma took the plates back to the table and Regina felt a pain in her stomach...something wasn't right.


	6. Ashamed

*Present Day*

David sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward at the hospital while Regina and Olivia were checked for any problems after the birth.

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you that unless you're family!" David heard a nurse yell at someone down the hallway.

"Just tell me where Regina's room is! Is it really that big of a deal?!"

"Yes! Because you're not-!

"I know, I know….I'm not family….SO WHAT?!"

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?"

The two that were arguing turned abruptly, having not noticed David's approach.

"This…..person-" The nurse put an emphasis on the word 'person' and gestured to the third one standing there. "…..doesn't understand hospital regulations and won't stop nagging me about where a certain patient's room is."

The nurse ignored the glare she was getting.

"I can take it from here, Nurse. Thank you."

"Sir, I-"

"It's okay. I've got it." David reassured her and he put his arm around the other, leading them toward the bench he had been sitting at, while the nurse was keeping an eye on them.

David sat down, gesturing to the seat next to him. The girl took the seat and tried avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you want to know where Regina's room is? Do you know her?" David asked.

"Yes. And she called me to come see her. I was supposed to be with her when Olivia was born."

David was now confused. She knew about Olivia?

"Ho-How do you know Regina?" David finally managed to ask.

"We're friends. I'm also going to be Olivia's babysitter."

David just stared at the girl and slightly nodded, still confused at the situation.

"Who are you?" the girl finally asked, remembering her own curiosity.

"I'm David. I-"

"YOU'RE David?" The girl asked.

"Y-Yes?" David said, even more confused.

The girl smiled.

"I-"She began to speak, but Dr. Whale returned from Regina's room and they both stood.

"They're both doing just fine." Victor smiled.

"When can we see them?" the girl asked. David looked at her as if she stole the words right out of his mouth.

"You can go right in." Victor gestured toward the door.

They found Regina sitting up in the hospital bed, Olivia in her arms. She looked up and smiled at the sight of the girl that entered the room with David.

"Hey." The girl said in a high pitched voice.

David watched as the girl pretty much joined Regina and the baby on the bed. He smiled as he watched Olivia's wide eyes stay fixed on the girl making baby noises at her.

"I think she likes you." Regina smiled at her. "She knows how absolutely beautiful you are."

"None of that is true. For one, newborn babies can't see more than about 6 to 8 inches in front of them, and two….I'm not that beautiful." She said while still smiling at the baby and playing with her.

Regina looked at her, disappointedly annoyed and frustrated. David could tell that they have had this conversation before. That's why Regina looked at the girl so angrily, but the girl didn't seem to be too phased as her attention was fixed on the baby girl who had her index finger in a tight grip.

"Can I hold her?" The girl asked.

Regina looked at Dr. Whale, as if to ask his permission. He shot her an approving look and she gently handed the baby to her. The girl bounced as she walked and baby-talked to Olivia. Regina smiled and then looked at David.

"What?" Regina asked, a little embarrassed at his staring at her.

"Nothing." He said softly, but she knew what he really meant and her smile grew as she looked away blushing.

"What's her middle name?" The girl asked, not taking her eyes off of the girl in her arms.

"What?" Regina asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Her middle name…what is it?"

"Oh. Ummm…" Regina's smile faded into a look as if she were deciding if she should tell them or not.

"It's…." She hesitated again. "Victoria. Olivia Victoria is her name."

She looked at Whale and gave him a weak smile. She saw what looked like anger in his eyes and he left the room quickly. The girl's attitude changed a little and she gave Olivia back to Regina.

"I-I better get going." The girl said.

"But why?" Regina wondered, feeling ashamed from Victor's reaction.

"I just-I gotta go."

As soon as Olivia was back in Regina's arms and the girl had left, Olivia began to cry. It was as if she knew that the girl was gone. As if she knew her father's emotions were not at ease, due to his confusion. And as if she knew her mother was at a loss for words and on the verge of crying herself.

David stared at the doorway after the girl left and he turned to look back at Regina.

"Olivia Victoria?"

"yes." Regina said awkwardly, still trying to calm Olivia down and avoiding eye contact with David. She knew that he must know now.

"it's pretty." David said, not very sincere.

It was silent for a moment.

"David, I-"

"I guess I better get back to Emma, Henry, and Mary Margaret." He interrupted.

Regina sadly nodded and he turned to leave. Just before he stepped out of the room, he grabbed the door handle and took one last look at her and the baby. Regina was looking down at Olivia and he could see the hurt on her face. He sighed at the sight of Regina being alone again and he sadly looked at the ground as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Victor! Victor, wait!"

The girl chased after him as he left the hospital back door to the alley outside. He didn't stop so she raised her voice even more.

"Victor!"

He turned abruptly, causing her to almost run into him.

"What?!"

"I-Are you okay?"

He turned back around as if he was going to walk away, even though the alley was a dead end.

"I'm fine. Juuuuuust great!" He said angrily.

"You know that she-"

"I know that she what?!" He turned around once more, this time inches from her face.

"I- I don't know." The girl said, regretting not having an answer.

He looked down at her somewhat nervous face and chuckled. The chuckle made her a bit uncomfortable due to the darkness behind it, but she stood her ground and didn't budge. She looked up into his eyes as he looked down at her mouth. She then gave him a threatening smirk as if she realized something.

"You've got to be kidding me." The girl chuckled herself. Her chuckle was more of a pitiful chuckle.

"What?" He asked her.

"You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"Now, why would you say that?" He asked, smiling.

"Well-" She began, but was cut off when his lips slammed into hers.

"Victor!"

She slapped him and he stepped back, touching his lips and smiling.

"You have DEFINITELY been drinking. I know you're having a rough time right now, but I won't talk to you like this…..Call me when you're sober." She said, sounding more offended by his actions than angry.

She turned and left the alley, shaking her head as she also put her fingers to her lips, thinking. Tears, almost running down her face. She felt guilty for actually liking the kiss.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself.

He stood alone in the alley for some minutes before going back inside the hospital and finally feeling very ashamed of what he had just done.

*One Week Later*

Regina paced back and forth with the phone at her ear in the nursery after she'd put Olivia in her crib. This was the tenth time this week the phone had gone straight to voicemail. She had called her everyday and no response. Regina was now getting very worried, and she didn't know what to do anymore. She had also tried getting ahold of victor, but he ignored her calls, as she ignored David's calls.

She needed her, but she had no idea where she was. Regina knew that she couldn't get anymore worried than she already was and she was growing anxious. What might've happened? Something bad. She could feel it in her gut.

As much as she wanted to avoid seeing David for right now, she knew she had to inform the sheriff and the town "mayors" of the situation.

* * *

David heard the panic of a familiar voice when he walked into the sheriff's station with Mary Margaret. The first thing they saw was the sight of their daughter trying to calm down the former mayor with the baby in her arms.

"Whoa, whoa. What is going on here?" Mary Margaret asked, nervously.

David knew that whatever it was, it was not good because Regina's eyes were red and puffy from tears.

"There's a missing girl." Emma answered. "Well, Regina seems to THINK that she's missing."

"I don't think! I know!" Regina snapped, sounding like her old self again.

"is this the girl that was at the hospital the other day?" David asked. He ignored the look of confusion he was getting from Mary Margaret and the look of suspicion on Emma's face. They must've wondered what HE was doing at the hospital.

"Yes." Regina said, trying to maintain her composure.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Mary Margaret asked.

"THAT was the last time…in the hospital." Regina's eyes welled up again.

"Did she seem….off?" Emma asked.

"Off?" Regina replied.

"You know, upset…or sad….maybe a little scared?"

"I don't know. She left in kind of a hurry, yes, but I couldn't say." She was getting annoyed at all the questions.

"How old is this girl?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know. I never asked. About 16 maybe."

"Maybe she ran away. You know how teenagers can be. Did you say anything to make her wanna run away?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm not the one responsible for her!" she didn't like the accusations.

"Then why are you so concerned?" Emma asked.

"She's my babysitter. But I've been stuck at home for a week, because I haven't been able to get ahold of her."

"You can't just get another babysitt-?"

"No. she's the only person I can trust."

David felt hurt by that. Regina looked at him and she walked up to him. His eyes accidentally fell to the baby in the arms of the woman standing inches in front of him. He tried to hide the fact that he was attached to this baby girl from his wife and daughter.

"David. Please. I know her. She would never run away." She fought back tears. "Please."

David recognized that voice from her. He knew she was truly terrified and concerned for this girl and he trusted his instincts in knowing that something must definitely be wrong.

To find her, they'd need someone specific…..He called Ruby.


	7. Sometime Is Not Now

**A/N: Hey ,my beautiful followers. I know this may seem very confusing at first and it may seem as though the focus is mostly on other people right now. But I promise that soon, I will get to the lovey-dovey stuff once everything makes sense. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best way?" Regina asked as nicely as possible when they walked through the freezing woods behind Ruby.

"I've seen her do this before." Snow said, referring to their times in the Enchanted Forest.

"And I've seen her do it to find Belle. It is the best way." David added in.

"And you're sure that leaving Olivia with Granny was okay?"

"Regina, she is the most protective person I know. It wouldn't surprise me if she was holding her crossbow next to the crib right now." Ruby joked and she sniffed again, following her nose.

"How do you know this girl?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I told you…she's my babysitter."

Mary Margaret slowly nodded, not sure if she believed her or not.

"Right. " Emma said, unconvinced.

"She's a little more than that. Back at the hospital, she told me she was your friend." David said in a clueless, nonchalant voice.

Regina wanted to pick up a stick and throw it at him.

"We…."

"It's okay, Regina. You don't have to hide the fact that you do have a heart. You can have friends."

Regina was sure that if her hands weren't so cold, she would've hit snow in the back of the head with a snowball for saying that. How ironic that would be. Regina chuckled at her own thoughts.

"What's so funny?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Nothing….Gosh. it's freezing out here!" she exclaimed.

"Well….it IS winter." Emma said.

Regina glared at her from behind and she tried her best not to seriously throw something. These idiots always have something smart to say.

"Here." David offered her his jacket and Regina shot an annoyed look at him as she continued to walk.

David, confused, just stood there for a moment and watched her walk on ahead, behind the others, as he put his coat back on. He jogged to catch up to her.

"Have I done something wrong?" David whispered as he reached her.

"I can't talk about this right now, David."

"Well, we have to sometime."

"Sometime…..is not now!"

"Hey, is it just me, or are things a little backwards here?" David asked, hurt and a little aggressively.

Regina paused from walking again. "Excuse me?"

He stopped as well and he stepped in front of her, to look face to face. "You're acting like I did something, when really, it's me who should be mad at you."

"What?!"

"Come on, Regina. We both know that the whole time I was under that spell you cast, you and Whale were together."

"I'm sorry, but who's the one who's married here?" she said bitterly.

David had no response. Regina looked into his eyes and fought back tears.

"Like I said, we can't talk about this right now." She walked passed him, their shoulders brushed and she shivered. The shiver was not from the cold…it was from the warmth of him touching her slightly. She had missed his touch, but she ignored it and walked on.

He took a moment to regain his composure and he turned around chasing after her again.

"I apologize." He whispered as they tried catching up to the other three.

"Don't. Just help me find-"

"Regina!" Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Emma yelled all at once.

Regina and David ran to their voices.

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

Regina ran as fast as she could towards the unconscious girl on the ground and she fell to her knees beside her, picking up her head and setting it in her lap. The girl's body was shaking uncontrollably. She had bruises and cuts on her face, arms, and legs. Her clothes were ripped and her skin was ice cold.

"Come on. Wake up. Wake up. Please."

"Regina…." David said quietly.

"You're gonna be okay."

"Regina." Emma repeated for David, just as sadly and quietly.

"What?!"

She turned to look at the horror on each of their faces. They were all looking in the same direction and she followed their gaze. Seeing what they saw, she gasped and her jaw dropped. She pressed her forehead to the young girl's as she finally let her guard down and sobbed.

"Jasmine…" She sniffled. "Who did this to you?"

A tear fell from Regina's eyes and landed on Jasmine's cheek.

* * *

*3 Months Ago*

"Hey! Are you coming?" Jasmine yelled up the stairs from the foyer.

"Yes! Just a minute!" Regina yelled from her bedroom.

She paused as she looked in the full body mirror, looking into her own eyes. The dress she wore fully showed the slight bulge in her stomach. She sadly looked at herself, not sure if she was ready for this.

"It's been a minute, Regina!" Jasmine yelled.

Regina let out an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes before grabbing the jacket on her bed. She put it over her shoulders and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She took a deep breath.

"Wow." Victor said as he watched her walk down the stairs.

She blushed and took his arm when he offered it to her on the last step.

"Have a wonderful time, you two." Jasmine smiled as she opened the door letting them out first and following.

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking?" Victor asked the smiling teen. "We could give you a ride."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Just go."

"Ummm….Victor, go ahead to the car. I'll be right there."

He nodded and went ahead as Regina stopped Jasmine for a minute on the walkway.

""What is it?" Jasmine asked.

Regina began breathing heavily and the girl could see the tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I don't think I can do this." She cried as she couldn't keep her feet still. "Are you sure this is the right time?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean….I don't want him to have to be the rebound. I still have feelings for David, but-"

"That's why you should go. Get your mind off things and David. Besides, I can tell that you like him….a lot. You've been spending a lot of time together and I think it's time you finally got out of this house and had a conversation that has nothing to do with him making sure the baby's okay. Just go out and let yourself have fun." She thought for a moment as Regina's breathing steadied. "Which reminds me….Does Victor know that the baby's David's?"

"Yes."

"How'd you tell him?"

"He's a doctor. I didn't need to. He knew that my due date didn't make sense if it was Graham's."

They stood for a moment.

"Well, I guess I should be going now." Regina finally said.

"Oh, right! Yes. Go on."

They looked at eachother, Jasmine realized that Regina still seemed unsure of herself and she smiled at her. Regina weakly smiled back before walking to the car.

Jasmine stood and watched the former mayor before she began to walk towards Granny's Motel.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review. I love to hear your opinions. :D **


	8. Justice

**A/N: I'm VERY surprised at all of the follows and responses I'm getting to this story. I honestly thought that it was no good when I first decided that I'd even write it. Here's another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

*Present Day*

Regina, David, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ruby all sat in the waiting room. Regina sat in a chair with her face in her hands as she worried. David stood, leaning against the wall as Emma and Mary Margaret whispered to eachother trying to forget what they had just seen. Ruby sat next to Regina and awkwardly had her hand on her back, trying to comfort the former Evil Queen.

Everyone stood up as Whale entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" Regina asked, her eyes puffier than before, her mascara smudged.

"She's stable." He answered.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Regina, may I speak with you for a moment? Alone?"

Regina sniffled and she nodded, following him away from everyone else.

"What is it? Can I see her?"

"She's-" He paused.

"What? Whale….you need to tell me. Look, whatever problems we have right now…it needs to be set aside." She looked down and back up at him, finding it hard to finish her statement. "Victor," She took a deep breath, remembering what she saw in the woods. "There was so much blood. I remember when I-" She had to stop again. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated to tell her. "She's in a coma."

"Wh-What?" It was almost as if the wind was knocked right out of her as she found it hard to breathe.

"I-" He didn't know what to say, so he wrapped his arms around her and she let out just one choked sob, a tear escaping Victor's eye.

Soon, everyone else noticed their embrace and the look of pain on each of their faces. Snow put a hand on her heart. Emma's jaw dropped as Ruby put her hand over her mouth and David put his hands on his hips and watched in terror.

"I wanna see her." Regina said, her voice hoarse.

Victor nodded and he led her to the room. As soon as she saw Jasmine with all the tubes and hospital equipment, Regina's heart dropped even farther in her chest than before. She sat in the chair next to the bed and held the young girl's hand. Victor put his hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry." Regina's voice cracked as she talked to Jasmine, wishing she could hear her. "I should've protected you." She wiped away the tears that she had realized quietly fell from her brown eyes. "I just- I just wish I could've done everything differently. I wish you could tell me who did this to you."

After Regina put her head on Jasmine's stomach and looked at her for a few minutes, she stood up and gave Victor a sad look. He realized that it was a look telling him that he should hug her again, and he did.

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

She pulled out of his embrace, keeping her arms around his warm torso to look up at him.

"There's one more thing isn't there? She was-"

Regina swallowed, feeling tears well up in her throat. She recalled back in the Enchanted Forest, nights with her late husband, King Leopold.

"Was she-?"

He nodded very gently, his eyes closed. "I'm afraid she was-"

Regina let out another loud breath, a breath of aghast and disbelief. She shook her head as she grew angry.

"We have to find who did this." She said, heartbroken.

"We will, Regina. She knows who did this and when she wakes up-"

"You mean IF she wakes up." Regina said, hopelessly upset, looking at Jasmine.

"No." He put his hand on her chin and turned her head, forcing her to look at him. "I mean when." He pulled her in for another hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll find him, Reggi. Whoever he may be. We'll find justice for your daughter."

* * *

*One Week Ago*

Victor went home, thinking about Regina and the baby. "Did she really name the baby after me?" He felt a sense of joy, yet he also felt upset. He couldn't believe that David remembered. Regina had returned Victor's memory about a month ago and he felt special for being the only one who remembered…..aside from Jasmine, who, surprisingly, knew all along.

Jasmine. It was just then that he remembered. He kissed her and she seemed rather upset when she left that day. Should he do talk to her? She had told him not to talk to her unless he was sober….but that was the thing. He wasn't drunk when he kissed her….Yes, he had been drinking, but he wasn't drunk. He had only one or two glasses of Brandy and it usually took him four or five to get even close to being drunk.

He decided he'd go see her.

As he arrived at Granny's, he hesitated to get out of the car. What state could she possibly be in?

He had no idea, but he knew that they'd have to talk about the kiss sometime, and now might be best.

Jasmine was sitting on her bed when she jumped at the knock on the door. She stood and slowly moped over to it. She looked into the peep hole and her heart sank when she saw that it was him.

She sighed.

"What do you want?" She said sadly through the door.

"We need to have a talk."

"Ugh! Go away." She said slowly, without effort. He could tell by the tone in her voice that she actually didn't want him to leave.

"Just…..please let me in, Jasmine."

She put her temple to the door as she leaned against it.

She didn't answer and he also leaned against the door on the other side.

"Jasmine? Please?"

She slowly turned so now her forehead was on the door and she closed her eyes.

"We'll have to talk about this sometime."

She sighed once more and he slowly began to give up on her. He stopped leaning against the door and he took one step to start walking away when he heard the door open behind him.

She stepped aside to let him in and she gently shut it.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this may seem very twisted right now, but the show's pretty twisted too and what's a good story without awkward surprises like this one, right? Haha! Review, review, review! :D **


	9. Product Of True Power

**A/N: Hey, Oncers! I apologize for the long wait. I was just on Spring Break and I don't have internet at home! Here's another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it and leave lots and lots of reviews. They encourage me to keep writing!**

* * *

*4 Months Ago*

"Regina? Regina, what is it?" Ruby asked from behind the counter as she saw the pained look on the former mayor's face. She realized how Regina was holding her stomach.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret stood up from the booth and walked over to her, putting her hand gently on her back.

"Mom?" Henry actually sounded concerned, the first time in moths since he had.

He, David, and Emma joined Snow on the opposite side of Regina at the counter, Snow White's hand still on her back.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma asked silently.

Regina gently swatted away at the helping hand David tried to offer her and she quickly hissed in pain as she did. They all saw the tears in her eyes as she fought back another grimace of pain.

All of a sudden , Snow recognized what was happening. She remembered all too well what she had seen happen to her stepmother in the Enchanted Forest multiple times.

"We need to get her to the hospital! Now!"

* * *

Regina slowly opened her eyes, realizing where she was. She looked to her left and saw her son resting his head on the side of the bed holding her hand. Then she remembered. She remembered how she got there. She remembered why she was there. She looked around the room seeing Emma, David, and Snow standing around her bed.

"You gave us quite the scare there, Your Majesty." Dr. Whale said as he entered the room.

"May I speak with the lady alone, please?"

"Sure thing." David said, grabbing Henry's hand, beginning to lead him towards the door.

"Wait!" Henry said.

He ran back to his mother's bedside and gave her a hug and kiss, whispering in her ear.

She smiled weakly. "I love you, too."

When they had finally gone, the doctor closed the door and gave Regina a look of pity. She didn't understand where his concern had cane from suddenly, for she had known him to hate her for as long as they had known each other.

"Did I lose my baby?" She asked as she looked down at her folded hands in her lap.

"Almost. But it was what we call a 'Threatened Miscarriage.' It's mostly caused by stress and high blood pressure. For most of this pregnancy, I suggest you stay free of stress if you want to keep this baby. If not, then-"

"I do." She interrupted, annoyed at his remarks. "When can I go home?"

"Your Majesty, when-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. She never did like that moniker due to her unhappy life as queen.

"Yes. Ms. Mills, normally when women have threatened miscarriages they're forced into bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"I can't do that." Regina said, looking away while trying to stay self sufficient, as usual.

"Oh, but you must."

"I've had several miscarriages before, and I never stayed in bed for longer than a day after."

He immediately drew back, a little saddened to learn of her past.

"You must let me go home to recover, otherwise, who knows what'll happen."

"Is that a threat?" He didn't mean to smirk when he said it, but he did. Frankly, he liked it when Regina thought she was so tough.

Regina noticed the smirk and realized he was joking, something she wasn't used to from anyone other than David. She decided she'd try her best to play along.

"Hmmm...it might be." She said in a sarcastic, low voice.

They both chuckled.

"Alright, I'm just doing my job. I'll see what I can do. Perhaps I can get you a stay-at-home nurse."

Regina rolled her eyes. "No."

Dr. Whale rolled his eyes right back and let out a sigh.

"Fine. Be my guest. I'm just...trying to help."

"Really? I thought you were just doing your job?" She returned his playful smirk.

He tried to fight back his smile, but couldn't.

"You know, you're the only other person I know who's as stubborn as I am." He said.

"Hmmm...Then you haven't met my evil twin...Regina."

He looked at her, confused at first, and she burst out in laughter.

"I'm kidding."

He finally saw it as a joke and he followed in her laughter. After laughing a little too hard, Regina stopped. The pain was not all gone yet. She held back a groan, not wanting to worry him, knowing that he would definitely not let her go home if she seemed worse than she was.

"Can I get you to sign this?" He asked, handing her his clipboard and pen.

"Sure. What is it?" She took it and speed read most of it.

"Just a statement saying that I got your consent for all of our procedures. The earliest that I might be able to get you out will probably be tomorrow evening. But that's the best I can do."

"It'll do." She signed the waver and handed it back to him.

When he went to take the clipboard from her, he accidentally grabbed her hand and they both paused for a minute and looked into each other's eyes, the room fell silent.

Finally, after about three seconds, their 'moment' was interrupted by a long beep coming from the receptionist desk. Dr. Whale cleared his throat and broke the eye contact taking the clipboard from her.

"You'd better get some rest." He said awkwardly.

"Right." She responded, almost in a whisper as she looked back at her folded hands in her lap once more.

He walked toward the door and just before exiting, he turned to look back at her and saw how peaceful she looked with her eyes closed as she tried to fall asleep. He shook his head and left the room.

What was he thinking? She was the Evil Queen. She ruined his life and she was having the deceased sheriff's baby. Wait a minute! How was she having Graham's baby? The time did not add up at all. It doesn't matter, does it? Why did he want the truth so badly? Anyways, she wouldn't tell him the truth even if he asked her.

_"What are these feelings I'm having? And for her? She would never be with me anyway, she's a queen and I'm nothing but a man turned into a monster...How can I get her to take better care of herself during this pregnancy? She can't lose another child without going completely insane, if she hadn't already. I need to do something to keep her healthy, keep her baby safe, keep her sane, and keep her from becoming the Evil Queen again. Something that she wouldn't protest. I think I have an idea...let's hope it works."_

* * *

Regina woke up from her nightmare. hearing a knock at her door.

"Hello." The girl in the doorway greeted.

Regina looked at her tiredly.

"May I come in?"

Regina nodded and gestured for her to enter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no. That's okay. I was kind of having a crazy dream anyway."

"Dreams are usually good, though. They're said to be our inner most desires and wishes taking over our lives in our sleep, creating a whole new world."

"You're very smart for your age. You don't seem much older than 15 to me, yet you say the wisest things."

"I guess you could say it's in my blood."

Regina, confused, decided to properly introduce herself.

"I'm Regina."

"I know. My name is Jasmine."

"I remember you from the diner."

The girl gave her a small smile which slowly faded as she looked worried and asked her next question.

"How are you? Did you-"

"No. The doctor said it was close, but-" Regina was curious as to how she even knew she was pregnant. Granted, she was showing a bit, but she hadn't thought she was too big yet. "You said it's in your blood...What do you mean?"

"Genetics. It's crazy how they work, isn't it? They say the product of true love is the most powerful. Others say the product of true power is."

"And what do you believe?" Regina asked.

"I don't know yet."

There was a moment of silence and all they could hear were the sounds of the hospital machines in the rooms around them.

"You said you were looking for your mother? Were you abandoned in our land?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm sorry. That must be-"

"Well, technically, I was kidnapped, but it was kind of my mother's fault that I was. Well, not really...she was told that I died during child birth, but truthfully, I was sold. So I've spent this much time searching for her...and well...you already know the story. Well, part of it."

"I do?"

The girl looked at her skeptically.

"You do."

Regina was confused and looked at the girl, speechless.

"Jasmine, I don't-"

"You didn't even look for me." She sounded hurt and resentful.

"Wait. You think that I'm your moth-"

"You are." She interrupted persistently. "The reason that I'm so wise for my age, is because I am the product of true power."

"True power?" Regina quietly asked herself. Her eyes widened when she realized.

"Make a wish, Regina."

"A wish?" Regina gasped. "You're-"

"-Half genie, half sorceress." She finished.

"You're...?"

"Yes, I'm alive." The teen said quietly and Regina looked at her in complete shock.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. Review, review, review! **


	10. Apple Doesn't Fall Too Far From The Tree

**A/N: Hey, I know this may be a little confusing right now, but I promise it will all make sense after this chapter...Hopefully! Haha! This chapter's written a little differently...it's written in a script format, but it should still make sense. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

**[Enchanted Forest-Past]**

_(Regina sits in her bed chamber, waiting for the huntsman to arrive. _

_Rumpelstilstkin magically appears.)_

**Rumple****:** Congratulations, dearie! You've managed to kill the king. Now, what's your plan?

**Regina****:** Killing Snow White!

**Rumple****:** How are you proposing to do that? A poison? A curse? Ripping her heart out from her very chest?

**Regina****:**_(interrupts)_ A huntsman.

**Rumple****:** Really? Not what I expected.

**Regina:** What exactly did you expect?

**Rumple:** I don't know. Something more personal, perhaps?

**Regina:** Why does it matter to you?

**Rumple:** It doesn't.

_(Regina rolls her eyes)_

**Rumple:** Besides, that's not what I came here for. You've got bigger problems, dearie.

**Regina:** Yeah? And what's that?

**Rumple:** You don't know? Tell me, dearie. How is it, that a magic mirror can tell you all you need to know, but it does not tell you this?

**Regina:** He only sees what he's looking for.

_(Rumple chuckles evilly)_

**Regina:** Tell me what?

**Rumple:** Let's just say, it'll be difficult to get your revenge from inside the castle nursery.

_(Rumple disappears in a cloud of smoke and Regina stands shocked, _

_with one hand on her stomach)_

* * *

_*Months Later*_

_(Regina is giving birth in her bed chamber. Nurse 1 is birthing the baby and _

_Nurse 2 is holding a stick for Regina to bite down on)_

**Nurse 2:** Last push, Your Majesty.

**Nurse 1:** It's a girl.

_(Regina smiles at the baby in Nurse 1's arms._

_Both nurses exchange worried looks.)_

**Regina:** What's wrong? Why isn't she crying?

**Nurse 2:** I don't know.

**Nurse 1:** She's not breathing.

* * *

*Hours Later*

_(Regina is lying in her bed, resting. _

_The two nurses enter, saddened.)_

**Nurse 2:** We're sorry, Your Majesty.

**Nurse 1:** She didn't make it.

_(Regina turns over in her bed to face away from them and cries)_

**Regina:** Leave me!

_(The nurses leave and go to the nursery. _

_Rumple magically appears next to the crib.)_

**Rumple:** Well done, dearies!

**Nurse 2:** We've done our part. Now, do you have what we desire?

**Rumple:** Well, well. Getting right down to business, aren't we?

**Nurse 1:** Just making sure you hold your end of the bargain.

**Rumple:** Well, of course. I never break a deal.

_(Rumple hands each nurse a satchel full of gold coins, _

_picks up the baby, and vanishes.)_

* * *

_*Agrabah-Past*_

_(A sultan is sitting in his castle, waiting. _

_Rumple magically appears with the baby girl.)_

**Sultan:** Is that him?

**Rumple:** Her. It's a girl.

_(The sultan walks over to Rumple to take the baby, _

_but Rumple magically disappears and reappears behind him.)_

**Rumple:** Ah, ah, ah! Do you have what I need?

_(The sultan hands Rumple a bottle of squid ink.)_

**Sultan:** There! You have what you want. Now, may I hold my daughter?

_(Rumple hands him the baby.)_

**Sultan:** She's beautiful. What about her mother?

**Rumple:** You won't have to worry about Regina.

**Sultan:** Regina?

_(Rumple vanishes before the sultan can ask anymore questions. The baby begins to stir but the sultan comforts her and kisses her on the forehead.)_

**Sultan:** Sssshhh…it's okay. You're safe now….Jasmine.

* * *

**[Enchanted Forest-Past]**

_(Regina's in the nursery, sad. She hugs a teddy bear that was in the crib. Her father enters to comfort her. They hug.)_

**Henry Sr.:** I'm so sorry, Regina.

**Regina:** I don't know how to tell him, Daddy.

**Henry Sr.:** Maybe you won't have to.

**Regina:** He'll find out. He sees things. He knows things…when he looks for them. He'll wonder why I've had the mirrors covered and he'll look for an answer.

**Henry Sr.:** Then let him.

_(In her bedroom, Regina pulls down a cover from a mirror.)_

**Mirror:** Your Majesty. It's been long.

**Regina:** Indeed, it has.

**Mirror:** Is there something you need to tell me?

_(Regina hesitates and thinks about telling him, but changes her mind)_

**Regina:** No.

**Mirror:** Are you sure about that? You know, I am a magic mirror. I can see that you're hiding something from me.

**Regina:** It doesn't matter.

**Mirror:** Yes it does. If it's something I need to know, then it does matter.

_(No answer)_

**Mirror:** You can either tell me, or I'll search for it.

**Regina:** You won't even know what to search for.

**Mirror:** I know to search for you and I know how long it's been since the last time you've looked at your reflection. So I will find it.

**Regina:** _(angered) _Go ahead!

_(The mirror sees different images as time went by _

_and finally reaches an image of her pregnant)_

**Mirror:** We have a child?

**Regina:** Not anymore. She's gone.

* * *

_*Agrabah-Past*_

_(It's almost Jasmine's 16th birthday and her father is trying _

_to find her a husband, but she doesn't want_

_ an arranged marriage.)_

**Jasmine:** Father! It's not fair! Why can't I marry who I want to marry?

**Sultan:** Because, I'm trying to protect you.

**Jasmine:** From what?!

_(No answer)_

**Jasmine:** _(calms down)_ Daddy, I just want my own life.

**Sultan:** And you can have it…with a husband I choose for you.

**Jasmine:** _(angry again)_ Why?!

**Sultan:** Because Jasmine! There are some things that you just don't need to know.

_(Jasmine runs out onto the balcony, crying_

_ and Rumple magically appears.)_

**Rumple:** Sorry to interrupt. I see things are going well.

**Sultan:** Ugh, what do you want?

**Rumple:** Just seeing how things are, dearie. Having trouble?

**Sultan:** She doesn't want to marry anyone I choose for her. She just wants her own husband and her own life.

**Rumple_:_**_ (under his breath)_ The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. (to the Sultan) Well, you must get her to marry soon. We had a deal. She must marry before she turns 18.

**Sultan:** You don't have to keep reminding me! I know the deadline.

**Rumple:** No need to get testie, dearie.

_(Jasmine is on the balcony, _

_crying when she looks up at the stars, _

_she slowly closes her eyes_

_ and jumps at the sound of someone's voice.)_

**Blue Fairy:** Hello, Jasmine.

**Jasmine:** How do you know my name?

**Blue Fairy:** The same way I know lots of things…magic.

**Jasmine:** Magic?

**Blue Fairy:** Yes.

**Jasmine:** Who are you?

**Blue Fairy:** Someone who can help.

**Jasmine:** How?

**Blue Fairy:** However you'd like me to.

**Jasmine:** My father wants me to marry, but the men he picks for me… I can't marry them.

**Blue Fairy:** Because you don't love them.

**Jasmine:** No. I want to marry someone I choose. Someone I love. Someone who loves me.

**Blue Fairy:** Is that all you wish?

**Jasmine:** No. There is something else.

**Blue Fairy:** You wish you could meet your mother.

**Jasmine:** But it's not possible. She passed away when I was a baby.

**Blue Fairy:** I'm afraid that's not true.

**Jasmine:** What?

**Blue Fairy:** Your mother is very much alive.

**Jasmine:** Where is she?

**Blue Fairy:** Her name is Regina. She lives in another land.

**Jasmine:** How can I find her?

**Blue Fairy:** Your father. He has a magical carpet that can travel between lands. Get it from him, and you will find your mother and your true love.

**Jasmine:** How do I get it from him?

**Blue Fairy:** Tell him you will go out and find your own true love with it. And when you return, you will be ready to marry and ascend to the throne.

**Jasmine:** Thank you. Thank you so much.

_(Jasmine turns to leave)_

**Blue Fairy:** There is one thing you must know. How the carpet works…it doesn't take you where you want to go, but where you need to go…and only when you are ready to go there. Wherever it takes you, there is a reason. And…you may not find your mother right away.

**Jasmine:** But I AM ready.

**Blue Fairy:** The carpet will decide when you are TRULY ready.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter cleared some things up a bit. If not, let me know in the reviews! :* **


End file.
